Nada além da nossa vida
by Dora J-Bourne
Summary: UA Três garotas, Três garotos. Isso é confusão na certa!
1. Descrição

Chapters

Chapter 1 – Mulheres

Chapter 2 – Conhecendo os idiotas

Chapter 3 – Meu herói

Chapter 4 – Despedaçado

Chapter 5 – Férias

Comentários

Roy×Riza » Tão Quente como o inferno e Inatingível como uma Fortaleza.

Edward×Winry » Tipicamente "Entre tapas e beijos", não se sabe se eles se amam ou se odeiam.

Rosette (OC)×Alphonse » um nunca se declara pro outro...até um empurrãozinho ajudar nisso

Personagens

Edward Elric » Nosso herói ,Loiro, Lindos olhos dourados, Corpaço (e continuam as normais explosões do ed afinal "EU NÃO SOU BAIXINHO!") precisa dizer mais?

SEM alquimia (nossa, que triste)

SEM auto-mail

SEM casa em Rizenpool

COM mamãe (devo usar meus poderes de ressuscitar para o bem!)

COM mansão palaciana em algum lugar (eu já descubro aonde é :D)

COM um cachorro (nossa, devo ter muito dinheiro, to dando animal pra todo mundo, nome: Kyou)

Winry Rockbell » Nossa heroína (Ai, que brega) Loira, Invejados olhos Azuis (Me abstenho na parte do corpo)...

SEM winry protética (Graças a deus...Winry tem que botar sainha e ir dançar!)

SEM vovó Pinako (Onde ela foi parar?)

SEM casa em Rizenpool (Quem mandou não pagar aluguel vovó...vixi! esqueci que você não existe)

COM duas irmãs novas

COM uma casa em Sendai ( Eles vão lá nas férias)

COM um gato (o nome da gata da Win é Momoko)

Alphonse Elric » Fiel Escudeiro,brincadeira...Nosso Herói também (XP) Loiro , Belíssimos olhos Azul-céu, corpaço (Sendo irmão de quem é)...

SEM armadura (Isso Al, deixe-nos ver seus belos orbes azuis!...e outras coisas que não devo mencionar)

SEM casa em Rizenpool

COM mansão palaciana em algum lugar

COM cachorro (Kyou)

COM mamãe (viu Al? Eu trouxe mamãe de volta e você e o Ed têm seus próprios corpos, dá um beijinho? "3" )

Roy Mustang » nosso rei! (viva! alguém que não é loiro!) moreno, Cativantes olhos castanhos-escuros , Corpaço! (Eu acho que todos dessa série têm um corpaço XD)

SEM alquimia (admito, nesse aspecto eu sou má...huahuahauhahu)

SEM posto de coronel (foi dispididuu! Tchau Roy XD)

SEM Riza (Apaque todos os fatos sobre Riza Hawkeye,aproveite e...me traga uma rosquinha!)

COM posto de professor (oh! Professor Roy como és dedicado)

COM namorada (esperem que ele se livra da Glenn)

COM casarão em Amestris

Riza Hawkeye » Nossa Rainha! Loira! (É só falar que vem mais uma loira ¬¬) , Normais olhos castanhos. E também me abstenho no corpo.

SEM emprego! (Foi despedida também :D)

SEM Roy (Esqueça todos os fatos sobre ele, vão se reconhecer)

SEM masculinidade (Riza vai ficar menos tomboy agora)

COM posto mana mais velha (Cuida das duas mais novas)

COM emprego de garçonete (XD)

COM cum gato (Momoko)

Escrevam review para eu saber se querem a fanfic ou não!


	2. Mulheres

Nome: Nada além da nossa vida

Capítulo 1 : Mulheres...

Disclaimer: Não..FullMetal não é meu...T-T, pois se fosse eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fanfictions ¬¬''

Universo Alternativo

† Full Metal Alchemist † Nada além da nossa vida † FMA † Chapter 1 – Mulheres...†

A garota loira suspirou,jogada por cima da janela olhando o nascer do sol...era tudo tão perfeito, os lindos tons quentes...misturados com os frios...resultavam numa imagem completamente esplendorosa, que só podia ser causa de...

- Winry, pelo amor de deus!!!!

Primeiro Winry pulou de susto depois respondeu com um muxoxo, olhou para a irmã mais velha, sentindo que a qualquer momento...ela levaria um puxão nos cabelos...dito e feito

- Aaaai Rizaa!!! – choramingou irritada massageando o couro cabeludo

A Irmã olhou-a céticamente...

- Winry...está na hora, vai logo tomar seu banho..vai,passa,anda!!

Winry passou por ela ainda sentindo a dor no couro cabeludo...antes de passar pela porta olhou para a irmã incrédula...

- Porquê não vai acordar a Rosette...ela tá dormindo desde ás...wooouuu!

ela abaixou a cabeça escapando por pouco do brinquedinho que tinha sido lançado contra ela...deu a língua e saiu correndo para o banheiro...

-Eu te pego!!! - Falou Riza ajeitando calmamente a saia pregueada – _o que fez essa garota ser assim??_

- Já estou pronta Riza! Agora dá para despertar a ursa da Rosette da longa hibernação dela e...

POFFFFT!!

- Cala sua boca Winry!...vai você acordar a Rosette!

Winry andou pela casa choramingando, chegando até o quarto da irmã mais nova...notando que ela já estava acordada

- Porque a Rosette está levando tanta mala????

Riza olhou-a com o ar mais natural possível, respondendo calmamente

- Porquê vocês duas estão num internato

Winry deu um leve tapa na testa,olhando horrorizada para os montes de malas...logo reparando que também tinham malas suas jogadas no sofá

- maldita irmã!!!!! – falou com expressão irada – Grrrrr...

E logo em seguida escutou do outro lado da sala...

- Eu ouvi! – falou Riza com uma simpatia forçada

- Pois é Nee-sama era para ter ouvido!

E puxou a irmã mais nova para fora da casa...

- Win-san...quem vai dirigir? –falou Rosette baixo

-Droga! – gota -...agente nem para ser auto-suficiente

A irmã mais velha veio com um sorriso previsível,abriu as portas do enorme carro negro, e fez as irmãzinhas entrarem

- Muito bem garotas, agora fiquem quietas!

Winry olhou para a janela murmurando um "típico dela", Rosette sentou e ficou quieta esperando uma de suas irmãs quebrarem o precioso silêncio.

- Qual o nome do colégio, nee-sama? – perguntou ainda de mau humor

- não me lembro– falou Riza sem desviar a atenção do volante do carro

- típico...- falou Rosette absorta

- É...- confirmou Winry se jogando sobre o banco de couro, procurando posições mais confortáveis para se sentar

Rosette suspirou, ela sabia que a relação entre as irmãs não era nada boa...e ela ficava sempre calada ouvindo tudo isso,por quê ser a mais nova só é bom quando você tem pais de verdade...pos quê,sem querer ser grosseira mais a ter a afeição da Riza-nee-sama era algo bem...assustador

- Riza? – falou Rosette um pouco ansiosa

- quê foi Rosette?...-

- Falta muito? –

Riza não respondeu...simplesmente gesticulou para elas olharem para a placa...o que fez Winry tombar dentro do carro.

- Oh, Buda...ainda faltam duas horas!!! – Winry declarou num tom dramático – eu não mereço isso!

- Sim..você merece isso e muito mais! – falou Riza – e pára de gritar..e não precisa ser tão exagerada! – e voltou a atenção para o volante...ou que seja

_Desde que papai e mamãe viajaram nada tem sido igual..._

Riza virou o retrovisor...para poder observar as irmãs...elas eram muito previsíveis,mas todo o cuidado é pouco...

_... e se não fossem essas duas..não sei o que teria acontecido comigo._

- Ei! Rose? –

- Uhn? – Rosette estava sonolenta..mas ouviu a irmã chamá-la, e simplesmente não entendeu nada

- Vou me deitar aqui no seu colo...ok? –

- Tá bom Win.. –

Riza sorriu docemente vendo as irmãs mais novas dormindo juntas...o que a intrigou foi que Rose apertou a mão de Winry...como se dissesse que tudo iria ficar bem.Podia não parecer mas a irmã do meio era a mais angustiada em relação a isso.

ou – duas horas depois

Finalmente...depois de tanto tempo dirigindo haviam chegado no tal lugar...mais o problema agora era acordar a Winry...

- Waaaaahhhh!!! – pulou a dita cuja do banco do carro

...dito e feito, quem fora o anjo que ouvira a voz de Riza? No ato desse anjo apertar com tanta força a buzina do carro de trás...com esse sonoro chamado..podia se dizer que de tão alto que Winry pulou ficou uma marca no teto do carro...mais aí já era um exagero.

- Bom dia mocinhas! – falou Riza ironicamente

Winry olhou em volta, a única coisa que via era uma placa luxuosa com caracteres escritos em dourado, mas estava muito longe para se ler...

- Ahn? – Ela esfregou os olhos...sua visão estava extremamente nublada

Agora sim dava pra ver algo...uma placa ,provavelmente de mogno...e agora além dos caracteres estarem legíveis ela via um homem com trajes elegantes,pregando uma placa,com caracteres também dourados...

_Internato de Saint Magdalene_

_Para Garotos..._

Winry forçou os olhos para ler as letras miúdas na placa

_E garotas._

Depois olhou em volta...nossa, dezenas..digo..centenas de garotos andando de um lado para o outro, com roupas parecidas com as do homem que pregava a placa,porém azuis...que olhavam para as garotas e balançavam a cabeça negativamente...Winry chegou a ouvir alguns murmúrios do tipo

"_garotas? Aqui...nossa pensei que fosse só ameaça"_

"_Não acredito nisso..olha uma garota!"_

"_Olhem meninos...garotas,garotas! Eu disse...garotas!"_

- Parece que nós somos novidade por aqui – disse uma emburrada Winry

- Só tem a gente de garota...em toda essa escola? – Rosette falou vemelha

Winry olhou para Riza de forma assassina...como ela pôde?...

- Não me olhe assim Win...não tem dedo meu nisso..posso afirmar – pronunciou ela cansada

Winry abriu a porta do carro e saiu...calma garota, não fique nervosa, calma...calma!...zeeeeen, zeeeeeeeeeeen!!!...winry você consegue..você pode...zen!

Finalmente tinha acordado...céus,tudo bem que ontem nós tínhamos ficado acordados até quatro da manhã estudando,maaas...isso não era motivo para ele acordar três da tarde...eu adoro meu irmão...mas,tenho que ser sincero, ele é muito sossegado.

- Edward Elric, Acorda!!!! – gritava ele do lado da cama do irmão,que parecia estar num ótimo sonho

- Al...vai na frente..vai – ele murmurou,e simplesmente virou de costas – hmmm

Se ele não ia acordar do modo convencional...um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Alphonse, eu arranjo um jeito...Al pegou as pontas da colcha da cama, e puxou com toda a força...logo após ouviu o baque surdo de seu irmão caindo no piso gelado...ele deu um pulo ao sentir suas costas nuas naquele frio imenso...

- ...Eu me vingarei – disse derrotado e andou até o banheiro

Al sentou na cama dele sorrindo...olhou para a janela e ficou admirando a paisagem externa...minutos se passavam, Ed não sairia do banheiro tão rápido...ele levava minutos para lavar os longos cabelos loiros de Rapunzel dele...Al já tinha falado para ele cortar, mas quem disse que ele escutava?

Ele ouviu a porta abrir, e um revoltado Roy Mustang entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia Professor Mustang! – Al disse sorrindo

- Bom dia Alphonse...- falou ele reparando que Al estava no recinto – Bem, onde está o Edward?

- Tomando Banho...- Al pronunciou automaticamente.

- Oh! Sim...então Alphonse , é para os dois irem para a praça central, tenho um comunicado a fazer – e fechou a porta –

Al sorriu vendo que Edward estava espiando pela brecha da porta...

- Pode vir Ed, ele já foi! – gritou Alphonse entre risos estéricos – você não vai mesmo com a cara do Professor Mustang não é?

- Não...- falou Ed saindo do banheiro -...Não mesmo!

Na praça central do Internato...o garoto encarava o seu irmão, que não parava de falar

- Tem garotas aqui na escola...é sério! – exclamava a garoto

- ...tá bom – mirou o irmão céticamente

- Ed, acredita em mim!!! E...não me olha desse jeito, to falando a verdade!

O outro suspirou...e deu um sorriso amargo, jogou os cabelos loiros cor-de-palha para o lado

- eu acredito em você Al, mas...

- Sem mais ed! Pô...valeu por não acreditar! – ele cruzou os braços e virou de costas

- tá..tá bom Al!...eu acredito! – e puxou o irmão para o banco – senta aí...

- que quê foi? – Al olhou-o com aqueles grandes olhos azuis

- olhe o idiota que vem vindo – Edward pressionou a mão contra as coxas – não fale com ele Al...

Era um garoto,com o mesmo uniforme dos irmãos só que posto drasticamente diferente...o blaser que devia estar sobre a roupa estava mal amarrado na cintura, a gravata fazia um nó no pescoço..a blusa estava parcialmente aberta...as luvas deviam estar no lixo agora e a calça tinha bainhas grossas presas com clipes de papel. Uma palavra : ridículo

- Como vai Edward? – disse o garoto com um ar de deboche

- Muito bem – Ed olhou para cima,prefiria não levantar – e obrigada por perguntar...

- hunf...é o mínimo que posso fazer...- O garoto olhou mais de perto – e a propósito...lindo relógio – exclamou com um ar de ironia

Ed olhou para o próprio relógio, tá bom o ponteiro com a mosca era ridículo..mais não precisava que insultassem...afinal, era presente do Alphonse...Ed se levantou, e notando que o garoto era pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto ...ficou na ponta dos pés

- Olha como fala!...- pegou o colarinho da blusa dele e puxou – Envy...

- ehehe...- Envy olhou-o de cima a baixo e sussurrou em seus ouvidos – baixinho

- ed cerrou os punhos - EU NÃO SOU BAIXINHO!!! TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE SUPERNANICO QUE NEM CONSEGUE SUBIR NA CAMA? – explodiu ele irritadiço..

- Meeeenos Edward, meeeenos,quase nada! – falou Envy rindo

- Para com isso...- falou Al já irritado –...

- "Ah é agora o Ed precisa que seu irmãozinho o defenda..a que ponto você esta disposto a..."-

Envy sentiu sua face queimar...com aquele soco...automaticamente sua mão voou no rosto sobre o local onde Edward tinha batido.olhou para ele meio estupefato.

- "Saia de perto do Al!" – esbravejou ele irritado

Sua franja caía sobre os olhos e ele falava com a voz carregada de ódio,Envy cruzou os braços na cintura ...agora dava para ver como tinha ficado roxo o lugar onde Ed tinha socado...

-"Envy Huhu!"– ele ouviu uma voz feminina –"aqui..."

Tanto Envy quanto Ed procuraram a origem daquela voz...No final de tudo Al estava certo,agora ainda teríamos que agüentar...

Mulheres...¬¬''

Continua no próximo episódio...

XD...é culpa minha se eu sempre quis dizer isso

Olhem, a fan-fic funciona assim, metade do capítulo é dos meninos e a outra das meninas, se eles estiverem juntos num capítulo,ele provavelmente será mais longo

Aqui estão alguns fragmentos do próximo capítulo (huhuhuhu \o/ )

"- ta brincando , só pode estar...- Winry bota as mãos na cabeça – Isso é o fim do mundo!!"

o quê é o fim do mundo? Apocalipse? Ed com roupa de coelho Rosa?

"- Não...- Ela revira os olhos – quantas vezes vou ter que dizer?"

o quê ela tem que dizer? Quem é ela? Por quê não?

"- Olha eu posso até ser boazinha – olha-o irritada – mas nunca vou lavar suas roupas, esteja ciente disso Sr. Elric!"

Quem? Quando? Como? Porquê?


End file.
